Archive: Wren Taylor
Nadezhda "Wren" Taylor is a bonded human currently a DEVIL research subject. She volunteered for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Elkensot Kroner, a shadow demon. Personality Wren will interact with almost anyone as long as it proves to be interesting. She may upset others with her insensitivity at times but can be a great listener. Hearing other's talk about themselves and open up to her is pleasing, yet she dislikes having to do the same in return and would rather avoid the subject of herself, mostly because she considers it a boring subject. As a coping mechanism Wren doesn't internalize her feelings but chooses to ignore them altogether so as not to feel anything (which isn't so difficult with her moral ambiguity). Others will often find her apathy in emotional situations to be off-putting and may think she comes across as cold. Wren has grown to depend so heavily on this way of coping that she has adapted to being generally unfeeling all the time. Unaware of this she is somewhat bothered by her own lack of emotional investment and passions, and she will do nearly anything to feel a bit of excitement. To Wren, this translates to doing more extreme things that seem exciting or dangerous. It's fun and interesting, and near-death situations especially make her more aware of being alive...continue Background Pre-bond Post-bond Year 1 Powers Active Passive Relationships Elkensot Kroner Friends * Vesper: Vesper seems to be rather innocent and has good intentions—she's probably done something(s) she can't tell anyone about, but Wren believes whatever it is would not change her image of the girl. There isn't much good in befriending Wren , so Vesper's intentions are puzzling… * Ruben Greene: Kid's got smarts, just maybe not street smarts (i.e. Smiles incident). He's interesting and amusing. The thing about Ruben is...he can be sensitive, or touchy about...quite a range of rather strange and unexpected things. And that makes it even ''better. ''They get along 70% of the time, which is a good enough qualification to consider him a friend. * Annabelle Hastur: Yeah hey she's pretty nice, she goes running and stuff that's pretty cool and yeah gonna talk more and whatevs Allies - the heckie deckie is an ally Acquaintances * Cillian Bradley: Would like to be friends with him, it's a joy talking to him—but seeing him is so rare that when he shows up she isn't quite sure what to say. But, it'd be so nice to talk to him again! There's plenty to talk about with him. * Fascination: Certainly fascinating, alright. And somewhat confusing. Looks pretty badass, but he's a real friendly thing. So nice she's not exactly sure what to do. Though she hasn't seen him since the bonding pairs were called. What happened to him, anyway? * Jornad Jonse: THIS GUY, THIS GUY RIGHT HERE. Str8 ballin'. * Mahir Nassar: While cheering Vesper up gained her +1 friend(?), it did not have the same effect on Maserious (He is still nice to look at even when he is clearly thinking of all the ways he could kill you). He is likely not a bad person, but one day he will probably smile at the thought of killing her in his sleep. At least that's what she feels when he looks at her. Sounds like fun! * Sibbi Caspersen: He's an amusing bloke, seems good enough. Good intentions, at least. Sometimes it's entertaining just to hear what he has to say, especially on the subject of himself (a topic likely as extensive and infinite as the universe). If there is anyone she would watch a drama with, it's Sibbi. Watching Sibbi watch the drama is the best part. Smiles * (Congrats Smiles gets his own section) Doesn't know why she keeps talking to him Trivia * Nadezhda is spelled Надежда and is pronounced nah-DYEZH-dah (the "zh" is pronounced like a j…though the j sound is pronounced differently by Russians). It means "hope". Her nickname is Nadya (Надя). it'sreallylame * Played on a basketball team for several years (got a love for the game) * Has secret tattoo (she is definitely waiting to debut her jail tats) * Doesn't like celebrating her birthday * Has no memory of ever crying (not that it never almost happened, just…not if she could help it) * Afraid of commitments and close relationships * Often feels more comfortable outside * Feels great to run! Goes running for a bit every day. * Hobbies: scarce and hard to find (but include playing instruments) Playlists Mahir's Playlist Category:6th Round Category:Archive: Characters